1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and carrier thereof for assembling IC package, and more particularly to an electrical connector using a carrier to hold and assemble the IC package to the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. 202178462U issued to Cai on Mar. 28, 2012 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package with a substrate. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a frame located around the insulative housing, a load plate and a lever assembled to the frame, and a carrier assembled to the load plate. The load plate includes a plurality of holes. The carrier includes a plurality of protruding members positioned in the corresponding hole to position the carrier on the load plate. If to assemble the IC package to the electrical connector, paste the IC package to the carrier and position the carrier on the load plate, thus the IC package is assembled to the electrical connector by rotating the load plate to the closed position. Due to assemble the protruding members to the holes to position the carrier on the load plate, it is hard to assemble and the carrier is not stable on the load plate.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.